The one and only Miraculous Marinette
by AthenaWriter
Summary: Alya and Marinette are under a confusing situation, a beginning of a secret identity.
1. Chapter 1 Miraculous

_**The one and only Miraculous Marinette...**_

School has been long and never-ending. Marinette was chatting away with her best friend, Alya, they had been talking about a weird sensation inside Marinette, tingling amongst her veins. Then, as Alya tapped her chin as she was thinking, Marinette was becoming scared as for her ideas. Finally, Alya was wondering more and came up with the most ridiculous idea, Marinette was becoming into a superhero, but with a partner, a well-known boy that Marinette likes. Who is that boy? How does Alya know all of this, is she a fortune teller?


	2. Chapter 2 Miraculous

_**Remember to write reviews on your opinion...**_

Alya was doing her homework, whilst Marinette was admiring her crush, Adrien. had a feeling that she had to be somewhere, so with a scream of warning that she was going out to Alya, she left Alya's room. She looked at her arm but then found it within a red costume with black polka dots. As she looked up, she realised that she could see most of Paris. She was at the top of the Eifel Tower! Beside her she could see Cat Noir. Who was he? Who is she?

 _ **Read the last chapter, The one and only Miraculous Marinette...**_

 _ **In the next chapter, there will be even more secrets being revealed.**_


	3. Chapter 3 Miraculous

_**Remember to write more reviews!**_

The two stared at each other with love, Ladybug had soon closed her eyes then was back in her room. She wondered whether it was an imagination thing, but no, it was real!

She took herself to the next level. She decided that the only person she could trust was not Alya, but Adrien, her crush. This may sound weird, but Alya was a blabbermouth that would not be trustworthy. Adrien was the boy that everyone had crush on, so it was not knew to him. Marinette had one true love with him. She stalked his number and dialled it. Sweat was dripping down her forehead, he answered.

"Hello. _HELLO_!" he screamed.

"Hello, it is Marinette..." she replied.

"Oh, sorry. What's up?" he said with confusion.

"Umm. Well.. Oh..."

" _Yeah..."_

"This is really random but _I SAW A HUMAN-CAT CALLED CAT NOIR ON TOP OF THE EIFEL TOWER_."

"I did not see a real cat, but I was the..."

 _ **Read the first and second chapter if you haven't!**_

 _ **There real truth is to be revealed...**_


	4. Chapter 4 Miraculous

**_Read all the last chapters, it will make more sense if you have!_**

"The.. Mmm. I .. I am Cat Noir.." Adrien replied, "Wait, are you Ladybug?"

"YAH.. No. We are..."

"Miraculous..."

"We have a lot of chats to get through and we must be secretive"

"A lot... LOT, we also have to be very quiet about this"

"I really don't want Alya to know, she is such a blabbermouth!"

"Darling I am home!" yelled her mother, which Marinette found the voice weird.

"Oh. My mum is here. See u la-!" Marinette cut the line before she could finish her line, with excitement. Marinette was day dreaming of what it would be like if she actually had some people to save.

Thud! Footsteps were heard from outside her room. She thought it was her mum. But no! It was Alya!

 _Here is what happened earlier..._ she had a weird feeling on what Marinette left to do. She decided to sneak up on her. Now she knows! She decided to imitate Marinette's mother's voice from downstairs so that Marinette would stop talking about this and that they should fail. Now she knows! As Alya has a crush on Adrien from this moment on, she will do anything to ruin their friendship. Alya was terrified in what will happen if Marinette and Adrien knew that she knew their identity. However, after Marinette calling her a blabbermouth, she turned EVIL!

Marinette was deciding to come out of her room, so, Alya needed to hide and run out. She knew that it would take to long to run so she hid. The closet was nearby so she closed the door after hiding. Marinette was anxious because she heard footsteps out here and her mother was here earlier than usual! She went downstairs to find no one! Someone was in her house, right under her nose.

AACHOO!

The closet door opened wide!

It couldn't be... But it is... Nooooooooooooooooo!


End file.
